The Storyline (Still in progress.)
(Official Storyline Reading Source- https://www.quotev.com/story/11705422/Skeletale-UT-AU-FF ) Quickly after thinking up the AU's name, Regan and her friends started on the plot of Skeletale. It began with what the characters would look like...most times, the characters change based on an AU's plotline, or vica versa. They decided that all the non-skeleton classic Undertale characters would be skeleton versions of themselves, and the already skeleton classic Undertale characters would reverse their original roles. This includes Gaster being in the void and Sans and Papyrus not being in the void. In Skeletale, Dr. W.D. Gaster is a proper scientist, and his sons are the ones stuck in the void. So far, the storyline is basically finished...it only needs a few tweaks near the end of the plot. It follows classic Frisk in classic Undertale as she is battling classic Sans during the classic Genocide run. She resets in the middle of the boss fight...a big mistake. When she respawns, she is surprised to find that she is now a skeletonized version of herself. As she ventures deeper into the Underground, she also sees that most of her friends (the other characters) have also turned into skeleton versions of themeselves. As usual, the first character she meets is Flowey. He has changed appearance, with a sickly new purple as his petal color and a spinal stem. At first, Frisk is confused. She questions the change and he responds, just as puzzled as she is. Being sickly and purple is all he is used to in this AU. So she ignores his attacks and flees from the room, to the Ruins. There is where she meets Toriel. To humor her, Frisk follows along and they eventually arrive to the exit of the Ruins. Her visit to the Ruins ends with an emotional embrace from the skeletonized Toriel. When the child finally enters the snowy landscape (Snowdin), she follows the environment as she usually does. She does not encounter Sans, and she is puzzled. She continues on to find him. She notices that Papyrus is also absent from his usual places. She also notes that all of the other monsters she sees in Snowdin are skeletal and do not know their lives without being a skeleton. Exhausted, she comes upon Grillby's. She decides to go in and hope that the beings inside don't turn against her without Sans' usual protection she got in the other timelines. When she enters, she glances around and spots a skeletal figure drinking some light alcohol, pouring over a stack of papers. Grillby is nowhere to be found, meanwhile, and the doggy customers are (of course) skeletons as well. Frisk nervously approaches the man and sits next to him, when she greets him and he happily talks to to her. After some discussion, Frisk finds out that this monster's name is Dr. Wingding Gaster (aka W. D. Gaster or G). He's been looking for his lost sons for seven years, and when she asks about them...he reveals their names are Sans and Papyrus. ((☀Updates Coming Soon! Doctor11Who Hello,' Skeletale'rs! Regi Vaan here, wanting to tell you that I'm currently in the process of adding more to the Storyline! (See Storyline- Still in progress.) Thus, more of Skeletale's substance and secrets will be revealed within the following month! Be on the lookout for when Frisk battles Skele Alphys, and that one time when Sans and Papyr-- *gets slapped*. Haha, anyway...stay tuned for more updates, loyal fans! <3 Stay Determined, and this story will soon get perfectly cut down to the bone... ;)Category:Skeletale Category:Au